Aide de Camp, Public and Private
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Schneizel/Kanon through their years, starting off with them as teenagers. M/M, explicit.


A/N: Co-written with a friend from DeviantArt. 

******Aide de Camp, Public and Private**

Kanon was walking back to his dorm with his gown in his arms. Vice-President Olivia shoved the dress onto Kanon before nagging him to put it on immediately. The Student Council was having a Cross-dressing event during the Northern Bulliac Academy Festival. The Student Council consisted of Olivia, Kanon, Lloyd, Jenny, Hannah, and Schneizel. Everyone was participating in the Cross-dressing event, except for Schneizel, number one because of his position, the idea of a Prince of Britannia in a dress might come back in the future to bite him in the arse and in a bad way. Number Two Schneizel had business to attend to outside the Academy that morning and for most of the day actually.

Kanon was a little disappointed Schneizel couldn't be here, he really wanted to see Schneizel's reaction to his favourite Earl in a dress, guess photos of the event will have to satisfy the Prince. Walking into the dorm Kanon was surprised by Lloyd, leaning against the adjacent wall, already changed into his puffy cake like gown that matched his sky blue hair. Lloyd took a puff from his lit cigarette rather nonchalantly.

"I didn't think you would be that enthusiastic with getting into a dress," Kanon pulled off his blazer and shirt, shivering in the cool air.

Lloyd gave a sigh and a half hearted shrug "Don't care much for the event, but it's not like it's going to kill me, I just want it out of the way with no drama," Lloyd blew a smoke ring in Kanon's direction.

Kanon had a strong distaste for smoking and wrinkled his nose in displeasure. He made quick work of stripping the rest of his clothes off, wanting to get out of the suffocating, bitter smelling room as fast as possible. Kanon slipped into the gown, it was the perfect size for him, hugging his slender frame and accentuating all gorgeous features on him.

"Lloyd, my corset needs tying up," Kanon turned his back to Lloyd allowing Lloyd to tighten and tie up the corset.

"Ah! Lloyd!" wheezed Kanon "Too tight, ease up a bit will you?"

"Yes fine," Lloyd mumbled, not out of annoyance but because of a cigarette balancing between his lips.

Kanon thanked Lloyd who dismissed his thanks with a wave of his hand. Kanon's gown was stunning, with the gown mostly magenta, it had lacy trimmings around the base of the gown, which reached the floor. There were also lacy trimmings on the cuffs of Kanon's sleeves, the sleeves stopping around the elbows. All lace was white in colour, and so were the white stockings that clipped onto Kanon's underwear. Kanon blushed; Olivia really went all out to buy everything Kanon would need to make the perfect cross-dressed girl. Kanon pulled his hair tie out of his hair; he didn't need hair extensions for his muddy pink hair was already rather long, reaching half down his back. Brushing his hair out he made plats here and there and added a lovely bow to the side on his head. Kanon touched up his face with some light makeup, nothing too heavy, smacking his lips he turned to Lloyd.

"Let me help you put some eyeliner on Lloyd, as least make your face a little more feminine,"

Lloyd snubbed out his cigarette and walked over to Kanon, taking his glasses off he allowed Kanon to apply the makeup.

"Well Lloyd we better get going," Kanon put the makeup bag with the now empty plastic bag the gown came in.

Kanon and Lloyd walked the corridors of the Academy, making heads turn. The girls of the Academy approved of the two cross-dressing Earls in hushed excited whispers, and the boys were speechless at how well Kanon and Lloyd passed off as being girls. Lloyd had his poker face on as usual and Kanon couldn't help but blush and smile.

The boys made it to the Student Council room, the girls of the Council already changed.

"Oh my!" Olivia dressed as an old Britannian knight sounded like she was going to tear up "Look at you two!"

"Woah!" Jenny dressed in the Britannian military uniform gapped at the boys.

"Gorgeous," approved Hannah with big grin, she was the least extravagantly dressed up and wore the Northern Bulliac boys uniform.

Lloyd took his usual seat in the room and began reading, while Kanon went over to chat with the girls. The Student Council had decided rather quickly to parade themselves around the Academy grounds and welcomed pictures of them to be taken.

"Oh wow look at Kanon, he makes such a beautiful girl he puts me to shame," whined a blushing first year girl.

"I'd totally turn gay for Lloyd," remarked a passing senior.

Kanon covered his mouth, trying to suppress an uproar of laughter; Lloyd turned to Kanon and glared daggers.

"This had had to be the best event the Student Council has managed to pull off!" Olivia announced triumphantly as they made their way around the Academy grounds for the umpteenth time.

"Haha hey look our charming President is back, he actually made an early return!" Hannah waved at Schneizel trying to catch his attention.

Kanon's heart quickened in beats, suddenly he felt self-consciousness creep in him. He was all right, until now. He turned his back to Schneizel, covering his mouth as if he was going to be sick. Kanon could hear Schneizel's footsteps getting close and turned to see him, the Prince was out of school uniform but dressed so fine, it made the Earl blush uncontrollably and he hated it.

"So this is what you all decided to dress up for the event," Schneizel laughed, complimenting the girls and gave a surprised smile at Lloyd before turning his gaze onto Kanon.

"..."

"Great...he has nothing to say to me great way to build up a wall of awkwardness!" Kanon grumbled in his mind.

Schneizel did know what he wanted to say but he restrained himself, he didn't want to embarrass Kanon in front of the members.

Olivia's eyes darted from Schneizel to Kanon then back to Schneizel; getting the hint she grabbed Jenny and Hannah by the arms and dragged them off to get changed. Lloyd chewed the inside bit of his cheek before turning on his heels and walked off to get changed also.

"Shall we take a walk, my fair lady?" Schneizel extended an arm to Kanon.

Kanon looked around to see if anyone was around, but seeing at the Academy's school hours were over nobody walked the grounds.

"Ok..." Kanon accepted Schneizel's arm, slipping his arm through the Prince's and they made their way to the garden of roses and where a magnificent hedge maze stood.

"You look lovely Kanon,"

Kanon had been complimented to death today, but somehow a compliment from the Prince was like a breath of fresh air.

"Thank you your highness,"

"Kanon I told you that whilst at the Academy to call me Schneizel,"

"Forgive me Schneizel, formalities are hard to kill,"

Schneizel had led Kanon to the entrance of the maze, unlinking arms, much to Kanon's disappointment, Schneizel walked on ahead. He turned around to face Kanon, with a smirk on his lips he back into the maze before jumping to one side, disappearing from view.

"Huh?"

"Find me Kanon, if you can," called Schneizel, his tone was dangerously playful.

Kanon picked up the front of his gown, lifting it slightly making it easier to run and started after Schneizel. Kanon was constantly taunted, every time he thought he was getting close to Schneizel, Kanon would run straight into a dead end. Kanon would pout adorably and turn around to find another around, all the while listening for Schneizel's teasing voice.

"Give up my fair lady?" Schneizel chuckled, his voice so tantalisingly close, Kanon could have sworn he was only over the other side of a hedge wall, but Kanon had no way to get to him, hitting dead ends every single time.  
Kanon grew frustrated; this cruel torture was killing him slowly from the inside. The afternoon light started to dim into early evening and Schneizel kept up the game, only because Kanon refused to admit defeat.

"Has my fair lady lost the will to keep going?"

Kanon didn't reply this time, he wouldn't voice his defeat, but he was physically exhausted, he sank to the ground, his gown splayed out elegantly around him. This maze was ridiculous, and Schneizel was cruel. Kanon sighed and looked up at the sky, the first stars began to twinkle. Kanon didn't have to worry about darkness consuming him. The maze had automatic lights around the parameter, but he wondered if he would ever be able to get out of the maze tonight.

"Ah!" Kanon gave a shuddering gasp as warm strong arms wrapped around his small frame from behind.

"Looks like I win," purred Schneizel.

"You..." Kanon was about to snap back but he really didn't have the energy "Oh whatever," he sighed.

"Come on you," laughed Schneizel "Up you get," he lifted Kanon up.

Kanon turned to face Schneizel under the lights of the maze.

"Kanon..." Schneizel breathed reaching out to trace his finger over the soft skin under Kanon's eye before letting it run along the cheekbone and down his jaw.

Schneizel's lingering touch burned Kanon's skin and he loved it, the Prince threaded his fingers through the Earl's hair, gathering the strands around his fingers, Schneizel leaned in to take in the alluring scent of Kanon's hair. His face was so close, Kanon's heart hammered against his ribcage.

"You're so beautiful," Schneizel crooned whispering into Kanon's ear.

Kanon kept starting and stopping for air, he was forgetting to breathe.

"I'm so glad; I was able to befriend you Kanon, even if our introductions were a little...well...shaky, I like to think that it was all fate," the Prince pressed his lips to the shell of Kanon's ear.

Kanon let out a shuddering breath, Schneizel pleased with how Kanon fell to bits under his advances, but enough teasing. Schneizel took a firm but gentle hold on Kanon's chin before stealing the Earl's lips for himself. Kanon felt himself perk up with much needed energy; he moved his lips against Schneizel's parting them to allow his Prince better access. Schneizel slipped his arms around Kanon's small waist pulling him to his body. Kanon couldn't bear to have this kiss end quickly and wrapped his arms around Schneizel's neck pulling him down, deepening the kiss. The Prince was now getting restless; his hands know roaming from Kanon's waist to cop a feel through the gown for the Earl's cute ass-cheeks. Kanon flinched in Schneizel's hold but allowed him to continue. In return for groping him, Kanon moved his leg between Schneizel's legs and pressed against the front of his pants, earning a sweet groan.

Schneizel broke much to Kanon's annoyance, Schneizel kissed Kanon quickly again.

"We're going to continue this back in my room...right now," he spoke in a fierce whisper that sent chills down Kanon's spine.

Schneizel scooped Kanon up bridal style and marched with confidence, making a right, right, left, right turn to get out of the maze before heading straight for Schneizel's luxurious dorm room. Kanon was finally let down once in the room, Schneizel shutting the door, locking Kanon and himself inside.

Kanon wasn't free of his Prince's embrace for long and suddenly found himself lying sprawled out on Schneizel's double bed. Kanon looked up to see Schneizel's hungry eyes staring right back at him, Schneizel unbuttoned his shirt but left it on. Climbing back onto the bed he kissed his beautiful Earl with more hunger, nipping and sinking his teeth gently onto Kanon's lower lip.

"You're not leaving my quarters tonight, I'm going to thoroughly ravish you," Schneizel's tongue licked the length of Kanon's neck making him moan "I'm going to make you mine, I want you Kanon, and I'll stop at nothing till I get what I want,"

"Schneizel..." this was probably the first thing Kanon managed to say, his face flushed red and his body wantonly reacting to Schneizel's fondling "...you shouldn't abuse your powers as President and Prince to get everything you want..." he sucked in a sharp breath as well.

The Prince slid his hand under Kanon's gown tracing his inner thigh and giving a few good squeezes along the way. As the Prince let his hands wander further up the Earl's leg, the gown rode up as well. Kanon bit his lip trying to suppress his moans of pleasure, but it felt so good!

"I'll do whatever I want, it's not like you hate this," Schneizel pushed Kanon's legs apart and slowly and torturously unclipped each clip that help the stockings to the underwear.

"..."

After rolling the stockings down to his knees, Schneizel dipped into to kiss the soft pale skin of Kanon's legs. Kanon ran his elegant fingers through the Prince's golden tresses, massaging his head and tensing his grip whenever Schneizel found a soft spot. Schneizel was enjoying this way too much, now palming the growing erection through the underwear, Kanon let out a hiss, throwing his head to one side and bucking his hips.  
Schneizel smirked and licked his lips, kissing Kanon again and nipping his lips, leaving lovely purple marks on his collarbone.

"You damn tease," wheezed Kanon, realising he was gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Schneizel gave a throaty hum and sat back on the bed, legs crossed he pulled Kanon onto his lap. Kanon decided it was time to return at least some of the teasing. Leaving butterfly kisses on Schneizel's cheek, he also played and nipped his neck while he pushed off Schneizel's shirt. Schneizel held Kanon close and Kanon traced his fingers on royal skin, so white and beautiful. With his thumbs he fondled his pert nipples, enjoying each sigh from Schneizel's mouth. He dipped his head down to give each bud a lengthy suck.

Schneizel let out a growl and threaded his fingers through Kanon's hair, tugging him back, "The pot calling the kettle black now," his teeth then latched onto a sensitive spot of skin, juncture Kanon's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck," Kanon clutched onto Schneizel's shoulders and started grinding his buttocks against Schneizel's groin.

"So impatient," Schneizel chuckled and pressed a couple of fingers against Kanon's lips, "it takes two to tango," Kanon's mouth was pliant, sucking and licking his fingers eagerly. Once they were lubricated as much as possible, he removed them and trailed his hand down Kanon's back, hand diving into his underwear. He first brushed against it, smirking at Kanon's pleading face and circling his puckered entrance.

Kanon chewed on his lip and pushed down, trying to fasten Schneizel's pace. A hand stopped him and seized his hips, which caused him to whimper. He leaned forward taking Schneizel's lower lip, gently biting it and sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Kanon moaned when he finally felt that finger push inside of him and quickly finding his prostrate. Another finger was added and Schneizel's grasp on Kanon's hip slackened, allowing him to ride Schneizel's fingers.

His lips descended from Schneizel's mouth, down his pale throat and his warm chest. He shifted back, off his lap with the fingers just inside of him. Dipping down, his tongue flicked the inside of Schneizel's naval as he unzipped his trousers and pulled him out. Pre-cum leaked from the head of Schneizel's erection and he bent down licking a swathe of it. He felt a hand return to his head, grasping his hair but not pulling him away.

Kanon steadied himself with one hand on the mattress and squeezed the base of Schneizel's cock with the other. He continued on licking, first his tongue teasing the head and slit, then from the base to the tip. Covering the lower set of teeth with his tongue, he took Schneizel in and sucked, long and hard before pulling off. He kept repeating, taking more in every time and his pace speeding up until he was deepthroating his prince.

The sight before Schneizel was extremely arousing. Kanon's lips were red and stretched over his cock, his cheeks hollowing at every suck and his pale bottom thrusting up in the air. The gown was sliding down his back revealing Schneizel's fingers moving in and out of Kanon. The white underwear was pulled down around Kanon's thighs just above his stockings. Kanon was groaning, eyelids fluttering shut every few seconds. Eventually Kanon pulled back for air and gave Schneizel an opportunity to press him down onto the bed. He beamed as Kanon's feet pushed his trousers down his legs and crumpled around his knees.

"Schneizel,"

Schneizel brushed his knuckles along Kanon's cheek and gently kissed him on the mouth. He grabbed his erection and lined it up against Kanon's stretched entrance. He slowly pushed in, eyes focused on Kanon and watching every expression that crossed his face. When Kanon hissed he kissed his temple and soothingly messaged his lower back. Once he was completely sheathed inside of Kanon, he paused and let his head fall on the pillow underneath them. Sweat precipitated on their foreheads, back and legs.

It was uncomfortable and there was a small sharp pain between Kanon's legs (saliva wasn't the best lubrication). His own hands were sliding up and down Schneizel's back and he moved his head to kiss his cheek. The ache began to dull and when Schneizel looked at him again, he nods. He starts of slow and gentle, changing the angle of penetration every few thrust until he's his hitting his prostrate. Kanon's erection that faded during initial penetration returned. He's arching beneath Schneizel, legs clinging around his waist and heels digging into his lower back. Schneizel grunts above him and flexes his hips faster and harder, ramming in and out.

The softness of Kanon's stockings feels nice against Schneizel's skin and he loves the way Kanon's taut thighs are squeezing the sides of him. His hand wraps around Kanon's cock and fists it in time with his hips slamming into him.

They're both breathing heavily and making a lot noise, moaning and crying out every few minutes. Kanon peeks first, his legs squeezing more around Schneizel and his torso arching off the bed. His anal walls tighten harder around Schneizel's cock and cause him to orgasm, coming inside of Kanon.


End file.
